ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Champions Showcase 2013
Card Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Duke Nukem vs. Zangief vs. Hugo vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Megan Fox vs. Shaundi vs. Catwoman vs. Juliet Starling NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Chuck Norris © vs. Blitz NIWA World Women's Championship Blossom © vs. Faith Lehane; If Lehane wins and becomes champion, she will be given a joint contract that will allow her to be apart of both EMW and the NIWA. If she loses, she can no longer contend for that title. EMW International Championship Jason David Frank © w/Ari Gold vs. Bobby Lashley w/Mike Gundy NIWA North American Championship Fozzie Osbourne © vs. Johnny Bravo EMW Starlets Championship Claire Bennet © vs. Crimson Viper EMW Cruiserweight Championship Jay Lethal © vs. Shawn Daivari NIWA Junior Heavyweight Championship Las Vegas Link © vs. Spider-Man NIWA Venue Championship James Bond © vs. Agent J Shamrock's Knuckle Up Challenge for the EMW Hardcore Championship "The World's Most Dangerous Man" Ken Shamrock © vs. ???? Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Peter Pan & "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH © vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) w/Kelly Kapowski Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler © vs. The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) Results *1. In the final moments of the match, Peter Pan was distracted when "Las Vegas" Link pulled JTH off the apron and then hits him with the ZDT while The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi) distracted the referee. *3. Before the match, Olivia Munn came out and took a seat next to the broadcast table to watch the contest. After the match, Claire celebrates the win as Munn stands up and looks at Bennet and nods in approval as she leaves to the back then Bennet looks on as Munn leaves and has a bit of a smirk on her face. *4. Shamrock challenged to any former champion to face him for the title and the person who answers the challenge was none other than Tommy Vercetti. *5. Lehane won the match with a backslide pin while her feet were on the middle rope without the referee looking. After the match, she celebrates the title win at ringside where Blossom couldn't believe what has just happened. *6. During the match, Ari Gold tried to interfere in the match but Mike Gundy pulled him out of the ring and then both men have a shoving contest then many referees and security officials ran in to break it up and then both were escorted to the back. *7. Before the match, Johnny Bravo did his usual poses at the entrance stage then makes his way to the ring to a great ovation of cheers from the crowd. But just as he was getting to the ring, Osbourne attacked Bravo from behind and then both men brawled outside the ring then it spilled to the ring where the bell sounded to start the match. *8. In the final moments of the match, Kiki did the switch with Viola without Stacy and the referee knowing then when Stacy turns around, Kiki rolls up Stacy in a small package but the referee was telling Viola to get to her corner then Torrie reverses the small package roll-up. *9. Mario ran in and distracted the referee as Luigi came from the crowd and pushed Spidey off the top rope as Spider-Man was going for the Spidey Splash. After the match, the Nintendo World Order continue their attack on Spider-Man until JTH & Peter Pan ran in to make the save but the Nintendo World Order made a quick exit before they can get to them. *10. After the match, Daivari celebrates the win but then the lights began to flicker and then static was shown on ExtremeVision then an unknown voice was heard. The voice told Daivari that he thought he would be out of his hair since he won the title but he was sadly mistaken because he is coming back. The static then stops and Daivari was screaming for whoever is responsible to show himself. *11. Before the match, Blitz arrived at the entrance stage but not in his usual wrestling attire but wearing a business suit with a microphone in hand and then he begins to talk. He told Norris that he knows that he and Norris were supposed to go at it tonight for the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship. But as much as he would love to take the title from him, he refuses to do it in this pathetic city of losers here in Boston and he would want to do it at St. Patrick's Day Beatdown then a sorry EMW event. Oh, but don't worry, he will have a NIWA World Heavyweight Championship match as advertised but Chuck tonight you will face this man. Then out came Goldar to replace Blitz in the match and gets a huge ovation of boos from the crowd. Norris won the match via disqualification due to Blitz interfering and attack Norris from behind. After the match, Blitz & Goldar continue their attack on Norris until EMW Owner Theo Clardy ran in with steel chair in and then Clardy chased Blitz all the way to the back and then Goldar looked on over what just happened but then turned around and gets a Chuck Norris Kick from Norris. *13. In the final moments of the match, Zangief pinned Jackson after the Spinning Piledriver to become Interim Champion. Before that, Rampage had Zangief set up for the Rampage Slam as Hugo was brawling with Rolfe and Nukem on the outside but then the lights go out in the arena. When they came back on, Blitz was in the ring and the rest of the participants with the exception of Zangief and Rampage were gone. Blitz then gives Rampage the All Out Blitz and then Zangief hits the Spinning Piledriver then covers Rampage for the pinfall. After the match, Blitz & Zangief celebrated the victory as trash was being thrown into the ring and the crowd was booing loudly as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Chuck Norris was headed to the ring but then he was stopped by the EMW World Heavyweight Champion Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. Both men have a staredown then Jackson talks to Norris. Jackson told Norris to kick that no good emo ass of Blitz and Norris answered back by saying I will do just that. Both men then shook hands and both went their separate ways. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013